


No Surrender

by hazelNuts



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Alec, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: Magnus has brought Alec to the roof for some target practice in the snow. Alec doesn't realize that he's not the one practicing until it's too late.‘I can’t believe you’ve never done this before,’ Magnus says. He throws the snowball in the air. A purple streak shoots from his hand, giving the snowball a push and sending it flying much faster than any person could throw it.Alec pulls his bowstring back, aims, and releases. The snowball bursts when the arrow hits its target.‘I was a bit busy with training.’ He pulls a new arrow from his quiver.‘And you’re saying this isn’t great target practice?’





	No Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> For [ms-ami](http://ms-ami.tumblr.com/). I wish you very happy holidays!! And I hope you like this little present filled with Malec, snow, and fluff!
> 
> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

‘I can’t believe you’ve never done this before,’ Magnus says. He throws the snowball in the air. A purple streak shoots from his hand, giving the snowball a push and sending it flying much faster than any person could throw it.

Alec pulls his bowstring back, aims, and releases. The snowball bursts when the arrow hits its target.

‘I was a bit busy with training.’ He pulls a new arrow from his quiver.

‘And you’re saying this isn’t great target practice?’ Magnus asks. He throws up another snowball, but this time he doesn’t just send it flying with his magic; he splits it into three smaller snowballs, and they’re all heading straight for Alec.

Alec quickly gets rid of one, and then another, but when he looks for the third he can’t find it. He looks to Magnus, but Magnus shrugs and smiles innocently. Alec is immediately on his guard. That snowball is somewhere around here. He slowly walks around the roof of Magnus’ building, bow at the ready. The snow is deep and fresh, and each footstep crunches loudly.

He sees the twitch of Magnus’ finger from the corner of his eye. He raises his bow and turns, but it’s too late. The snowball hits him on the side of the head.

Alec lowers his bow. He looks at Magnus with his eyebrows raised.

‘Are you sure you want to do this?’ he asks. ‘Have a snowball fight with a Shadowhunter? A highly trained warri–‘ Another snowball hits him in the back of the head.

‘A highly trained… what?’ Magnus smirks. ‘I didn’t catch that last part.’

Alec drops his bow and arrow. Keeping one eye on Magnus, he grabs a handful of snow. He rolls out of the way of another snowball, then is back onto his feet and throws his snowball at Magnus. It hits Magnus square in the chest.

‘A highly trained warrior,’ Alec answers with a grin.

Magnus brushes the snow off his coat. ‘I thought that might be what you were trying to say. Are you sure you want to have a snowball fight with someone who has hundreds of years of experience?’

Alec dodges the snowball zooming at his face, grabs another out of the air and crushes it in his hand while looking straight at Magnus. ‘I think I’ll be fine.’

Magnus’ grin widens and he raises his arms. Perfectly round snowballs rise up from the roof. Alec swallows. He may have been a little hasty in his declaration of a snow war, but there’s no going back. He can only go forward and try to get as many hits with his snowballs as he can before Magnus buries him.

Alec starts running, weaving between the snowballs aimed at him, slapping them out of the air. He rolls and jumps, and anytime his hands come near the snow on the ground, he grabs at it, hoping for enough to make a snowball. He gets a couple hits in; but with his stockpile of ammunition, Magnus has the advantage.

When Alec is only a couple paces away, Magnus finally seems to realize what Alec is planning. He fires his entire arsenal at Alec, but it’s too late. Alec grabs him around the waist and pulls him into the snow. He hides his face into Magnus’ neck and covers Magnus’ head as best as he can with his arm when the snowballs start slamming into his back.

‘Was that it?’ he asks, keeping his face tucked into the safety and warmth of Magnus’ neck.

‘I think so.’

Alec pushes himself up, shaking the snow out of his hair, laughing when it falls in Magnus’ face and his boyfriend splutters in protest.

‘You _think_ so?’ Alec asks. ‘You mean there might still be a rogue snowball out there somewhere?’

‘Probably not. But if there is, I hope it’s happy just zooming around,’ Magnus grins.

Alec smiles and fondly shakes his head.

‘Can I get up now?’ Magnus asks, and tries to wriggle out from under Alec.

Alec quickly throws his leg over Magnus’ hip, keeping him in place. He lowers himself so his lips brush Magnus’ when he says. ‘That depends. Do you surrender?’

‘But I won!’ Magnus protests. His breath is warm, almost scorching, against Alec’s cold lips. He looks adorable with his nose and cheeks red from the cold, but they should probably head inside soon. Just as soon as he admits Alec won.

‘Doesn’t look like you won,’ Alec says.

Magnus smiles. That blinding smile that makes Alec’s brain go haywire. Alec blinks. Magnus is hovering over him, the sky looming grey above behind his back, his lips by Alec’s ear. _How did that happen?_ Probably that damn smile. Alec grabs onto Magnus’ waist to flip them back over, but stops when Magnus zips Alec’s coat open and a gloved hand grazes Alec’s abs as his shirt is lifted.

‘I win,’ Magnus whispers.

Alec tries to wriggle away, throw Magnus off, but it’s too late. A handful of snow is shoved up his shirt.

‘By the Angel,’ he gasps. That’s _cold_.

Laughing loudly, Magnus rolls off him, and to his feet. ‘Well, my highly trained warrior, how about some hot chocolate to sooth your wounded pride?’

Alec nods. He stands up and brushes the snow off his clothes. Magnus waits for him by the rooftop door while he digs his bow and arrows out of the snow. He slings them over his shoulder. When he reaches Magnus, he holds out a hand and Magnus grabs it, tangling their fingers, a smile on his face. Alec smiles back.

He pulls on Magnus’ arm. Magnus stumbles back, against Alec’s chest. Alec’s other hand sneaks up the back of Magnus jacket.

‘Nothing wounded about my pride,’ he says, then plants a quick kiss on Magnus’ jaw.

‘Wha– _Fuck!_ ’ Magnus yells when a handful of snow is shoved into the back of his pants.

Alec lets go and runs past a frozen Magnus, into the building.

‘Alexander Gideon Lightwood! You’ll pay for that!’

Alec laughs as he races down the stairs, Magnus’ footsteps close behind him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
